When developing a product controlled by software, various tests are performed. As an example of such tests is a test for the software only. There is also a system test that tests the combination of the software and an electronic circuit, a product test intended for a product on which a component to be controlled is mounted, and the like.
In the related art, a technique is proposed in which results of review on design documents and results of test on a program code are stored in association with each other. Another technique is also proposed in which a total number of test items of each business are allocated in accordance with preset weights to calculate a target value for each subsystem. Furthermore, a method for evaluating the artifact of each process, which is created in the course of software development, is proposed in which a state of a dependent relation between the artifacts of a plurality of processes in the course of software development is evaluated.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-241347, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-337846, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-015958.
When developing a product controlled by software, requirement definition is made in which the conditions to be met by the developed product are defined. The requirement definition is described in a document such as a requirement definition document. The requirement definition is an abstract definition and various functions are defined by detailing or embodying the requirements. Each function is described in a document such as a design document.
Each of requirements and functions has a degree of difficulty to be realized. For example, if conditions specified by the requirement or the function are complicated, the degree of difficulty is increased. At a level of the function in which the requirement is embodied or detailed, it is not difficult to quantitatively derive the degree of difficulty in realizing the function on the basis of results of a test performed on the function.
On the other hand, as described above, the conditions to be met by the developed product are abstractly defined in the requirement definition, and it is difficult to quantitatively derive a degree of difficulty in realizing the requirement. It is preferable that a designer may quantitatively evaluate the degree of difficulty in realizing the requirement when designing the product to be developed.